bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sealed God Lucius/@comment-26479344-20151129061350
I think I had pretty damn good RNG, a lot of my guildmates are having issues with this guy but I beat him on my second try. That being said, this is reminiscient of the Maxwell fight back in the day for those of us that didn't have 7* units back then, imp dungeons, or numerous ways to get sphere frogs and burst frogs. XD So keep in mind, this is a tough fight and turn counting starts at Turn 1, Phase 1. If you don't keep track of what turn you're on, you're going to die often and run out of items -- no doubt about it. Anyways, here's the setup I used. I'm sure there are better ones out there but I tried to use some units and spheres that were a little more accessible to most people (I hope). Hope it helps! Good luck! Squad 1 - Phase 1 Sacrifice Squad Grah (L) Lead - Ishrion and Infidelity Orb Tazer (L) - Golem Core and Sol Creator Selena (L) - Lexida and Sol Creator Kikuri (L) - Scarlet Pin and Sol Creator Krantz (G) - Guiding Light and Cosmic Dust (STATUS IMMUNITY IS VERY IMPORTANT) Gazia (L) Friend - Phantom Gizmo and Sacred Crystal Reasoning: Grah for his 35% all stats and light/dark passive mitigation. His SBB helps also with BC production since there is extremely high BC resist for this trial. Tazer, just for an infinite SBB user. You could probably use Oguro or someone else of your choosing. Although I'd refrain from using Yuura and put him in your main squad for Phase 2/3. Selena, decent damage and BC production, healing over time; just another way to keep healthy. Phase 1 is all about surviving until Phase 2 using as few items as possible. I was going for a safe clear. Kikuri, BC when attacked on SBB and good damage through Scarlet Pin. Krantz, bulk healer, mitigation and status clear for <25% or so when Lucius decides to do "Infinite World" and try to inflict nasty statuses on you. Gazia friend seems strange considering I have a mitigator already, right? Well, maybe. However his LS is HUGE for Trials where you have to guard often -- especially when stacked with Grah's LS. It helped keep a lot of the bad RNG of having a unit focused and killed away. He also provides a 300% BB boost on SBB, so I took it for safety reasons. Squad 2 - Main Squad Gazia (L) Lead - Phantom Gizmo and Heresy Orb Charla (A) - Honor Armor and Phoenix Crown Andaria (A) - Bow of Andaria and Harp of Aurelia Yuura (B) - Sky Harbinger and Impiety Orb Ark (L) - Existence Jewel and Virtue Stone Chrome (B) Friend - Occult Treasure and Infidelity Orb Reasoning: Gazia, for the same reasons as Squad 1. Charla, spark dmg buffs, crit dmg/chance buffs (although I don't think they work on him), a BB with healing and status clear. What's not to love about Charla. She's crazy good. Andaria, my lovely Spark blanket. She has tremendous HP (21.4k) and makes sparking easy. She has high damage with her special sphere and provides BC when attacked and status null. Yuura, Big damage. Impiety Orb keeps him safe from light attacks, and he nukes Lucius. All about pushing those thresholds. Ark - MVP of phase 2. Every 9 turns the boss will drain your bb gauges and STOP 100% OF BC GENERATION until you get in 100 attacks on him. Before he does this, use Ark's BB "Axel Rave" to get +2 to the party's hit count. That makes everyone attack triple their normal hit count and you can get out of that nasty phase in one turn!! Chrome, 30% HP and 1-2 bc spark on attack from his LS is pretty useful if you're not using Charla as a leader. Dark element boost and high damage make him contribute a lot as well!